Personal Scp's
by The Powder Keg
Summary: Just a collection of Scp's from either my ideas or off of games or movies. Open to any ideas you have.


**Hello everyone. This collection, straying far from my usual RWBY fanfictions, is a simple catalyst of ideas to take care of my writers block, and something me and you, the readers, can work on together.**

 **I am going to do 2-3 SCPs per chapter, and all you have to do is give me the name of an effect, being, or creature in any movie or tv show or book in the reviews or in Private Messaging, and I'll try to get them in here. Right now, the inspiration for two of these comes from Bomberguy789.**

 **Scp Name - Life (Self Classification)**

 **Class - Keter-Battle -** Classification meaning that if this being came into contact with another of the same level, the resulting fight would present an end-of-world scenario.

 **Counterpart In Battle -** Death

 **Aliases - God, All-father, King, Lord, Creator, Light**

 **Special Containment Procedures -** Currently Scp-Life is unable to be contained by the foundation's will. Instead, The Administrator struck a bargain, asking Life to stay in the foundation's custody for a time. Currently Life is housed within a furnished, log cabin esqu room with live feeds to multiple places in nature replacing the windows. Not to come into contact with Class Personell under C, unless permission is granted by Life.

 _ **NEVER**_ to come into contact with Death, and to be uninformed that the foundation in fact has custody over Death in an outpost on the other side of the globe.

 **Appearance -** Scp-Life has the appearance of an older man with the health of someone a quarter of his age. Grey facial and head hair as well as slight wrinkles give him an older appearance, but by all other means, he looks 25 at the oldest. He has bright yellow eyes described to be like lightning.

His frame sits him at an even 8-foot tall. He is wreathed in white cloth akin to a robe, but with less material to sway. On the outside of this is typical Centurion chest-piece as well as metal and leather bracers on the forearms and shins He wears no helmet, and has a simple sword attached to his back that is made of an unknown material.

The weapon is a quarter of its supposed weight and has proven by all means to be indestructible, un-melting at 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit and retaining shape and sheen against anti-tank rounds.

Has a pair of wings that can sprout from his back at will. Interwoven with gold and white feathers that the foundation has been unable to procure as of yet. The wingspan is 12-feet.

 **Abilitites -** Scp Life has shown many abilities, especially when the foundation tried to attain him by force. His sword is able to cleave through any material the foundation had with ease, even an alloy made from tungsten and titanium. Aside this godly weapon, his speed is at the point where he can slice bullets out of the air from a Gatling gun, move the blade fast enough to blow a flamethrower back at itself, and was able to move nearly imperceptible to the human eye.

Life's strength is also unprecedented, being able to tank an onslaught of anti-tank rounds, flamethrowers, and all other assortments of weaponry. He appeared unscathed by any of this, though agitated.

On top of all of this, Life showed in the midst of combat that he could switch from your typical swordsman maneuvers to any bladed or bludgeoning weapons thinkable, and use them masterfully. Examples include beheading several D-Class with a broadsword, blocking hundreds of bullets with a roman shield, cleaving trenches in the ground with with a bearded axe, smashing a foundation tank with a club, and taking out helicopters with chakrams.

 **Addendum 1 - Deal struck by Administrator**

A single A-Class personnel representing The Administrator was sent to the battlefield that had been raging for hours beforehand.

 **A-Class** \- STOP FIRING THIS INSTANT! (Yelled into megaphone)

Everyone most soldiers in the immediate vicinity stopped fighting to look at him, and upon seeing his classification as A-Class, immediately began to have everyone else to stop fighting the Scp in front of them. Upon seeing that the fight had stopped, Scp-Life lowered his weapon, a Zweihander at the time.

The A-Class proceeded to walk to the hulking figure that had been decimating his men for the past few hours.

 **Life** \- Who are you?

Life's voice is described as thousands of voices, blending together to the point that it is only just noticeable.

 **A-Class** \- A-Class personnel Jack Williams. I am in current command of these troops, and right now their fire is held. Please drop your weapon so that we may speak at peace.

He spoke, voice loud and slightly shaking at the sight of the bloody sword with hundreds of men's blood on it.

Life flicked his blade to the side, the blood leaving it in an instant before it was reverted to a broadsword and sheathed on his back.

Life - Speak.

Jack Williams - Our Administrator has decided to try and bargain with you. It is obvious that we cannot contain you without extreme measures, so he asks you. Will you come back to the foundation's headquarters? We may have information beneficial to each other.

Life ponders this shortly before agreeing. All the dead men are buried and those left return.

 **Addendum 2 - First Interview - A-Class and Life**

 **A-Class** \- "We have a few questions for you. Would you be willing to answer them?"

 **Life** \- Yes.

 **A-Class** \- Very well. First question, what is your purpose here?

 **Life** \- To seek out death, and finish our battle.

 **A-Class** \- Now, would that be death the act, or a name?

 **Life** \- Death is both and more. He is an opponent, a force, an act, a man.

 **A-Class** \- Second question. Just how strong are you? When you fought our men, how close were you to your limits?

 **Life** \- That fight, was like lifting a finger. Death and I, we are on another level, beyond your comprehension.

 **A-Class** \- Last question. Just what are you? You are above human, even abode godly in some terms.

 **Life** \- I am a force of nature. As is Death.

 **A-Class** \- Thank you for your time.

 **Addendum 3 - Second Interview, overseen by Administrator - Life and Scp 343**

 **Life - You are different. Who are you?**

 **343 - I am everything. All beings of this universe, all matter of this plane. Everything, but you.  
**

 **Life - And what of that evil I feel in the recesses of this facility.**

 **343 - That... Is not of my creation, it is an enigma to me. Just as much as you are.**

It is noted that 343 is being less cryptic than usual. Hypothesized to be of their shared deific status.

 **Life - I can feel your influence in this world, what you can do here. However, you have no hold on me.**

 **343 - Nor you on me. We are both gods of this dimension, that I can tell. The question is, what are you doing here?**

 **Life - Searching for Death.**

 **343 - So that is the darkness I felt.**

 **Life - He's here!?**

At this point The Administrator orders his guards to intervene upon the interview.

 **Life - NO!**

A wave of power disintegrates the B-Class soldiers, and 343 looks dissapointed.

 **Life - Where. Is. He?**

 **343 - After what you've done, I cannot be sure that it is safe to tell you.**

Life grasps 343's beard and pulls him closer, face to face.

 **Life - Tell me  
**

At this point 343 forcibly removes the hand from him and is holding it. The broadcast then shows Life throwing a punch at 343's head, and then an explosion akin to a nuclear detonation destroys several containment cell, resulting in the destruction of two Euclid Scp's, and the severe injury of a Keter. Four containment breaches as well.

 **Outside**

The two godly beings are standing outside in the remains of their interviewing room. It is visible that Life is taller than 343. It is also visible that 343 caught Life's punch, and the resulting explosion was the force from it. Both of their arms are shaking in contest of force, and there are spiderweb cracks in the ground.

 **343 - This talk is over.**

343 teleport away from the scene and deeper into the facility. Life is persuaded not to destroy the entirety of the facility in his search.

 **Addendum 4 - Simple rules and notes**

 **Life is no longer allowed in contact with Scp-343, or any of the perceived 'Deific' Scp's in fear of further destruction.**

 **Life is now considered to be one of, if not the strongest Scp in the foundation, aside from perhaps Scp 682**

 **Request Pending - Life to attempt to destroy 682, currently awaiting council (You) approval.**

* * *

 **Scp - Death (Self Classificatioon**

 **Class - Keter-Battle -** Classification meaning that if this being came into contact with another of the same level, the resulting fight would present an end-of-world scenario.

 **Counterpart In Battle** \- Life

 **Aliases - Dark, Lord of Darkness, The Reaper, The Abyss**

 **Special Containment Procedures -** Death is currently held in Site 0, a site originally designed to contain the likes of Scp-682, but transportation was never undergone. Site 0 consists of a mile deep shaft of solid steel reinforced and 24 inches thick. This shaft resides in the (REDACTED) glacier. Within this shaft, hanging by chains set in Scp-914 on 'Fine', is a box of ten inch thick reinforced steel.

The inner dimensions of this box are 10x10x10ft, with a singular compartment in one of the corners. This measures 2x3.5x5ft. Within the main box, wrapped and held by more 'Fine' chains, is Death.

Below this containment box is an onsite 50 MT thermonuclear bomb. This bomb is constantly armed and is a last ditch effort to destroy whatever is able to breach containment in Site 0.

 **Note** \- The contents of Site 0 is **NEVER** to come into contact with Life, nor is it to learn of Life's presence in the Foundation.

 **Appearance** \- Currently wrapped in chains, Death's appearance is minimal. His original appearance is a skull-faced man with pail skin and a deep grey hair. His hair stretched down his face and head in the typical overgrown look. His eyes are red, and have been seen to strike a man down with a single look, even in the weakened state found. He wears what was once black robes that are now ripped beyond repair, akin to rags. His voice, the one time he spoke, was a deep rumble combined with a rasp.

Inside of the box within his cell, is his scythe. This scythe with a ashen wood handle and black blade with glowing white scribbles on it, written in a currently unknown language. This language is currently pending a translation request by 682, ever since the Foundation has discovered his knowledge of older things.

Originally, The Foundation would not have been able to acquire such a being, but when it was found, Death was severely weakened and was brought in with minimal deaths below the triple digits.

Death has said only three words in his stay, here is the interview.

Addendum 1 - The Interview

 **S-CLASS Personell - A personnel in near equality with the administrator himself. Only five in The Foundation.**

 **S-Class - I'm here to ask you a few questions. Hopefully you'll be responsive.**

 **Death - *No Response***

 **S-Class - Very well. First question. What are you?**

 **Death - *No Response***

 **S-Class - Alright. Who are you?**

 **Death - *Leans deeply against the chains* DEATH**

 **S-Class - *Steps back* Thank you for that. Now, why are you here?**

 **Metal groans against Death's strength as he leans further, his eyes glowing more harshly. The S-Class appears to be gripped by something, but it is unseen what. He begins screaming in both pain and terror as Death Speaks again.**

 **Death - TO KILL  
**

 **At this point the S-Class explodes backwards in a flash of red ash and smoke, and Death's eyes go dark as he closes them. The Foundation notes that even in confinement, no one should be allowed to go into the containment box.**

 **Addendum 2 - The Translation**

 **A-Class - Hello 682, how are you?**

 **682 - *No Response***

 **A-Class - Very well then. Lower the photograph.**

 **A photograph containing images of both sides of Death's scythe are lowered in front of Scp-682, and held there. 682 visibly stiffens t the sight of it before his eyes continue to scan over it.**

 **Two minutes go by before 682 shakes his head and rips the pictures to shreds.**

 **A-Class - That was quite the reaction. Do you have any idea what those symbols mean?**

 **682 - It means that you have bigger problems than me.**

 **After this, 682 goes unusually docile for hours, refusing to answer any questions or react to any stimuli.**

 **Request for Death to try an eliminate 682 currently refused.**

 **Council - We simply cannot take that risk, and it isn't the one of 682 surviving, it is the risk of both of them being outside of containment. If what 682 says is true, we may actually need his help to kill Death.**

* * *

 **Scp - Bloodsteel**

 **Special Containment Procedures -** Due to the nature of Bloodsteel, there is no true containment method. The only need is to monitor when and where instances of this appear, and to quarantine both the material and source. The public is not to know of this material until further testing.

 **Appearance** \- A metallic stone of varying sizes and less varying shapes. Takes the form of a small to large shattered shard in one's body and or bloodstream. The material is clear, white, and a bloody red. The stone is said to contain 'sinews' of woven material inside of it that seem flesh like, but are most certainly not. These sinew like structures usually take the appearance of rot in a log, decaying part of the structure that would otherwise be whole.

This material is impossibly described as, 'light but carrying a weight' in larger pieces.

This material is present in any creature who has undergone terrible agony both physically and sometimes mentally. Smaller creatures like wolves or coyotes form these shards within large blood-clots. These form in speckles.

In the bodies of somewhat larger beings create true shards. These form anywhere from the size of your typical pencil to a somewhat larger stick. The shards only progress into larger pieces in larger creatures.

In the test of a Liger, one of the largest cat species, a chunk of this material was revealed in the size of a closed fist. In the test of a grizzly, a softball sized piece. In the latest test, the elephant, after weeks of torture, the resulting bloodsteel chunk was the size of a motorcycle helmet, however cracked in half.

 **Note** \- Request of testing this on a blue whale denied due to difficulties of capture and torture.

 **Uses -** The only known use of this material is structure, specifically weapons. While forging this metal will create near indestructible structures, Bloodsteel has reacted better in the creation of weapons.

This discovery was made by a resident B-Class Personnel, Jack Summers, who hobbies as a blacksmith. With a request, he took a piece of this metal with a foundation grade forge and foundry, and spent four hours making a blade out of this. The result was a bloody red blade that was incredibly hard to shape under even a power-hammer.

The blade was shown to have a strength double that of steel, and hold an edge 4x as hard. Jack then made the comment that during forging, he felt that the Bloodsteel 'needed something'.

After procuring a second material and some high quality W2 steel, he proceeded to draw out the Bloodsteel, and then forge-weld multiple times. Then the next day, he heated this a drew it into a large scythe blade with alternating red and silver patterns in the typical damascus pattern. Known to The Foundation as True Bloodsteel proved to be eight times the strength of steel and held an edge ten times as well. This was not quenched. When finalized in a blood quench, human, the red darkened and the silver brightened but lost its sheen.

The final result was 12x as strong and held an edge fourteen times as well. The blade could even shear through steel with ease and was taken at a titanium cube 1x1x1 foot. The result was a near perfect chop through, doubly as impressive due to titanium's brittle nature.

Requests are pending on use against Scp-682.

 **Note -** Bloodsteel when melted at a temperature of 5,000 degrees Fahrenheit, the metal uses all of it's properties, turning into a slag of sorts that when poured does not harden, but coagulates into a mass of rock like scab.

 **Make sure to leave a review and answer all the pending requests mentioned and I will write entries for it all. I will also try and use any ideas given. Take a material or creature from any movie or game or even your own ideas, and I'll try it.**


End file.
